Other Halves
by TrinaMarina
Summary: The stories of six fighters meeting their sacrifices for the first time, featuring brief appearances from characters from the manga, mild slash, mild fem slash, mild het. Lots of OCs.
1. Prologue

I'm going to try to keep the updates fairly regular on this, because I have it all planned this time (unlike what I usually do, which is just go with it, seriously I'm as surprised by how my stories turn out as you are).

Anyways... this is basically the first meetings of various fighter/sacrifice pairs (OC's) told mostly from fighters POV's, characters from the manga will make cameos, enjoy.....

Other halves

There where several rows of children, each of them about twelve years old, each of them with virgin ears perked up in anticipation, eyes bright with excitement, quivering with nerves. Amongst them there was a silence that was almost unnerving and all of them had their eyes fixed on one point, the teacher with thick, long curls, holding a clip board, Nagisa Sensei.

Each child would have their name, not the one that their parents had given them, but their real name read out and then would step through the door to the corridor and the series of rooms beyond.

But how would they know where to go from there? They simply would, according to Ritsu Sensei.

The children shifted uneasily form one foot to the other, a boy with black shoulder length hair had nails bitten to the quick, while there was a girl with her black hair tied loosely in a ponytail chewing her lip uneasily. One boy with a black fringe that almost covered one eye had been swaying unconsciously from foot to foot and had over balances, nearly falling onto the brunette boy next to him.

However the fidgeting and nervous habits ceased as soon as Ritsu Sensei entered the room and whispered something to Nagisa Sensei before exiting. Every single eye in the room was on that clipboard as Nagisa Sensei called out, "Flawless."

A girl with auburn curls to about her chin framing her heart shaped face, large hazel eyes and full pink lips stepped forward, she was curvy and very pretty, even at her age. The Flawless fighter reached out for the handle and stepped through......


	2. Flawless

Other Halves

Flawless

The Flawless fighter reached out for the handle and stepped through......

The corridor was dark, so dark in fact she barely see anything, until.... something thing and bright caught her attention, a thin chain, knotted around her ankle, almost translucent in appearance, with a the end of the chain leading down the corridor, giving off just a little light, but the kind of light that filled Flawless with determination and hope.

She bowed her head in determination and began to the follow the thin chain, one foot stepping quickly and quietly in front of the other, hands outstretched brushing against the doors either side of her. It wasn't long before she reached the door under which ran the rest of the chain, she took a deep breath and lifted her hand to the door handle.

The room on the other side flooded the corridor with light, though the room itself only had a lamp on, that bathed it in a pleasant glow. The lamp was sat on a low table, the only furnishing it had other than a small chair, the kind more suited to a class room.

Seated on the chair was a the Flawless sacrifice, the fighter could tell that she was beautiful despite only one side of her face being visible,the fighter felt her breath catch. The girl, her sacrifice, had thick blonde curls that fell in ringlets to the middle of her back, the one eye that was visible was startling blue, she was tall and petite, with a face thinner than the fighter but lips and eyes just as large.

Trembling the girl raised her right hand to the right side of her face, the side covered with hair, slowly she swept the hair to the side and tucked it her ear. The fighter tried not to stare but it was pretty difficult not to stare at the scar that from her sacrifice's right eyebrow to her right cheek, leaving a disfiguring cut across her right eye.

A tear ran down the blonde's face and her voice was trembling, as she looked to her new fighter, "Am.. am I ugly?"

The fighter gasped and moved towards the trembling figure, cautiously taking her hands in her own, staring straight into those startling blue eyes, that gleamed with the promise of more tears, without hesitating she pressed her lips to the scar, listening to the sound of her sacrifice's breathing. She pulled away, smiling comfortingly at the blonde, noticing her face reddening sweetly, she kissed her softly on the lips, "No, Master, you are flawless."

The sacrifice smiled through her tears.

A/N I liked the idea of names not necessarily applying to their owners (I mean Seimei's not exactly beloved and Ritsuka's not really loveless) so expect more on that theme.


End file.
